The present invention relates to an energy and water conserving water flow system for automatic washing machines which have independent time control means for executing wash and rinse cycles. Each washing machine includes means for introducing water to the machine. Many water and energy conservation systems have been developed for utilization with conventional automatic washing machines.
Prior art laundry systems are closed loop systems which recycle the laundry water continuously. Water which is discharged from the machine is filtered and chemically treated and returned to the washing machines as relatively clean water. Fresh water from a conventional fresh water supply source is added to the system to replace water which is lost, primarily water which remains in the damp fabric after washing. Such systems are desirable in an area where there is an extreme water shortage or the cost of obtaining and treating fresh water is greater than the cost of treating the water. In the majority of cases, the cost of treating the wash water for recycling is greater than the cost of the water and the cost of treating the water. Such a system is not particular desirable in an area where there is no acute or serious water shortage. Treatment systems for recycling wash water are complex and expensive to install, require considerable space and are expensive to operate and maintain. In another prior art laundry system, water which is discharged from each washing machine is selectively diverted to an open waste water trough which leads to a sewer system or to an open recycle trough which leads through a filter to a storage tank. Water is pumped from the storage tank to a hot water tank which supplies hot water to the washing machines. The water in the storage tank is chemically treated. The open troughs represent an unsanitary and aesthetically objectionable condition and are physically limiting since the storage tank must be located below the washing machines. This situation may be an impossible condition for most installations. In a still further prior art laundry system, water which is discharged from each washing machine is pumped to a storage tank complex which enables the storage tank complex to be positioned at the same level as or above the washing machines. The storage tank complex includes a waste water tank and a recycled water tank. Water from the washing machines is selectively diverted into the waste water tank or into the recycled water tank where it is chemically treated. Water from the recycled water tank is pumped to the hot water tank which feeds hot water to the washing machines. Such a system is less complex than prior art laundry systems which completely recycle discharge water from washing machines but is nevertheless relatively complex and space intensive. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art was water recycling systems have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an energy and water conservation laundry system for automatic washing machines which does not require treatment of the water beyond minimal filtering of the water.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an energy and water conservation laundry system for automatic washing machines which can be used with a plurality of conventional automatic washing machines, each washing machine functioning independently of the other washing machines.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an energy and water conservation laundry system for automatic washing machines which is simple in construction, relatively inexpensive to build and operate, easy to install and maintain and capable of a long life of useful service.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an energy and water conservation laundry system for automatic washing machines which can be easily adapted to an existing laundry installation with a minimum of modifications to the system.
It is another object of the present invention is the provision of an effective and efficient filter apparatus for filtering solids from a liquid which contains solids in suspension.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.